customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Jawblade
Jawblade was a galactic criminal formerly allied with the Legion of Darkness. Biography Early Career Though the exact circumstances of Jawblade's early life remain unclear, it is known that he originated on the aquatic planet of Scylla. From this point onward, he became involved in several off-planet criminal ventures over the course of recent history. For the majority of his early career, Jawblade operated as a burglar and saboteur, often forming partnerships with like-minded thieves to commit crimes across the galaxy. During this time, he earned himself a notorious reputation in the field of nautical espionage. However, once the Hero Factory organization came into operation, Jawblade's criminal enterprise became jeopardized by an organized law enforcement agency. Forming a criminal partnership with the notorious Toxic Reapa, Jawblade notably had his first interaction with Hero Factory operatives Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk while robbing gems from a museum on Sigma Pi III. With Toxic Reapa apprehended in the commotion, Jawblade was able to beat a hasty retreat and escape the planet unscathed. As the Hero Factory continued to legitimize itself by cutting into the livelihood of criminals across the galactic quadrant, Jawblade was known to have founded the Legion of Darkness in a robot repair shop in a frontier world, alongside Black Phantom, Splitface, Thornraxx, and Speeda Demon. Legion of Darkness Shortly after the capture of Voltix and Toxic Reapa, Black Phantom orchestrated a successful infiltration of Hero Factory mission control using the XT4 industrial drone. With the droid infiltrating Mission Control's communications systems and facilitating a jailbreak on a remote prison planetoid, the Hero Factory was temporarily shut down by the conglomerate cooperate entity of Makuhero Industries following a coordinated media frenzy. However, taking advantage of the distraction, the Legion of Darkness would stage another attack on the Assembly Tower once the rookies had vacated the premises, intent on repurposing the building as their new base of operations. Swimming through the coastal waterways and entering the Assembly Tower's power grid through a subterranean access port provided by XT4, Jawblade was rendered unconscious while damaging the power supply of the building's defense system, deactivating the alarms and allowing his teammates to venture forth and capture Mission Control. While Jawblade was recovering from his injuries, however, Thresher led Alpha Team on one final assault, which devastated the Legion of Darkness, dividing a number of the high-profile criminals in the process. This successful operation notably earned Alpha Team its first commendation and restored the reputation of Hero Factory. Concerned that the Legion of Darkness might one day inspire another organized criminal syndicate, Thresher ensured that all details of the event were appropriately classified. Following a series of attempts to evade capture, Jawblade would later combat William Furno, a rookie dispatched from Alpha Team on one of his earliest missions. After defeating the Hero on dry land, Jawblade was known to have taken his Dual Fire Shooter and a trophy. After a string of robberies enabled Hero Factory operatives to discern a pattern to his activities, however, Jawblade was confronted by a full compliment of Heroes at the scene of his next attempted heist. Overpowered, he was neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. He was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage in a facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Breakout For several years, Jawblade was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he received rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Jawblade and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Furno and Rocka and reaching the dimensional gateway. Returning to Scylla to recuperate after his years in captivity, Jawblade immediately launched into a scheme to locate pure Oxidium, a powerful rusting agent that occurred naturally on his home planet. Before he was able to locate the compound, however, he was assaulted by William Furno, a Hero who had been refitted with an Aquajet Pack and Plasma Harpoon Shooter to capture him. Adjusting to combat and locating his desired compound mid-battle, Jawblade initially proved too agile in the aquatic terrain, exposing Furno to pure Oxidium and rusting his mechanical components. Supercharging his Hero Core, however, the Hero was fortunately able to counteract the effects of the catalyst and adopt a different set of tactics, successfully used his Plasma Harpoon Shooter and Hero Cuffs to restrain Jawblade. Completing his mission, Furno returned to Makuhero City with Jawblade in tow. Abilities and Traits Jawblade has the ability to stand on dry land or swim underwater. He relies on his sharp teeth and wide bite to battle enemies when his weapons aren't enough. Powers and Equipment Principally, Jawblade is equipped with a pair of Magma Blades, which were stolen from William Furno when he lost his Dual Fire Shooter in combat. Initially designed for melee combat as well as firing long-ranged bursts of flame, Jawblades modifications enabled the weapons to function underwater. Upon impact with a solid surface, a shot from the Magma Blades would scorch a target, disrupting projectile weaponry and delivering non-lethal injuries. In addition, Jawblade was adorned with an array of sharp Razor Spikes across his body, allowing him to deliver staggering puncture wounds to a target. Trivia * Jawblade was voiced by Steve Wilcox in the Hero Factory television series. Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Captured Villains Category:Legion of Darkness